Ducktales Q and A part 3
by Nakesnotsnakes
Summary: Ask or dare your favorite Ducktales characters (More info inside)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Ducktales Q and A part 3

leave your questions in the reviews just like all the others.

Ask questions, Dare etc

here are the duck characters:

Huey

Dewey

Louie

Webby

Scrooge

Launchpad

Fenton

Lena

Donald

and introducing:

Della

and

Violet


	2. Chapter 2

Question 1 AC15:

Della, I wanted to say "Welcome back to Earth after being stuck on the moon for a long time" and my question: did you pretend that you didn't recall meeting Dewey from the future?

Della: "Dewey from the future?...Hmm Dewey from the future..."

Dewey: "Bluey"

Della: "oh..Wow...that...does-...How did I not notice that before?"

Redwallover28:"Scrooge why didn't you just put gold in the rocket? Seems less expensive than gold dental work."

Scrooge: "You'd think but not really and how was I supposed to know she needed gold?"

Guest: "Boys, what is the most fun thing you have done with your mom since she has been back?"

Huey: Uhh I guess playing Legends of legend quest".

Dewey: "Lame! Mom and I broke into a top secret doomsday vault".

Guest:

"Fenton, what is your opinion about rap music?"

Fenton: is that another Hamilton joke?"

Guest:

"Della, why did you want to name the boys Jet, Turbo, and Rebel?"

Della: "Because those are

awesome names!"

Guest:

"Violet, Lena, and Webby, what are your thoughts on being basically a gender swapped version of the boys."

Violet: "I wouldn't say that, I unlike the boys know a lot about psychology and the shadow realm"

Lena: "I know everyone thinks I'm like Louie but I don't manipulate people".

Louie:"Only because you're not as clever".

Lena:"or maybe I have common sense!"

Della:"Guys, please"

Guest: "Also for the girls, tips for best monster makeover?"

Violet: "Always start with fake blood and organs, make them as realistic as possible"

Webby: "Don't be afraid to go crazy! Add a extra eye or something wacky!"

Lena: "This is why we have YouTube"

Guest: "Launchpad, have you told Mrs. Beakly what happened to Jim? Are both you and her now in Drake's Darkwing Duck fan club?"

Launchpad:"Oh yeah I sure did, she was definitely listening too!"

Beakley:"What?"

Guest:"Fenton, any new inventions?"

Fenton:"Yes, I'm in the middle of one but I haven't figured out the math yet."

Guest:

"Donald, did you know there are fans freaking out about how you were sent to space and want you home safe?"

Hufflepuffection:

"Donald: Are you still alive?"

Donald: "I'm still alive, I've lived through worse."

Hufflepuffection:

"Della, Would you like some black licorice flavored gum?"

Della: "HAHAHAHAHAA! No."

Hufflepuffection: "Webby, I don't think Lena has ever celebrated anything because of Magica. Are you going to throw her a welcome home party?"

Webby:"She lives with violet now".

Violet:"We're happy to have her".

Lena:"If you ask me the parties need to stop".

Hufflepuffection "Scrooge, Are you ever going to propose to Goldie?"

Boys:"Ooooooo"

Scrooge:"No"


	3. Chapter 3

Gamelover41592:"hey Donald there has been a question I wanted to ask you, after Della disappeared and you walked out on scrooge to take care of the boys, and given that is every disneyverse it's only confirmed your mom and dad are gone so, why didn't you call you aunt Matilda for help?"

Donald:"I didn't need anyone's help. Plus Matilda raised Gladstone."

Johnathen Youngs: "Donald are you happy to be reunited with your sister and why did you make a melon version of mickey?"

Donald: "I am, uhh who's Mickey?"

Johnathen Youngs: "Scrooge have you seen film theory on how rich you are and if not I recommend you watch it".

Scrooge:"Dewey tried to show me but I couldn't figure out those little buttons".

Johnathen Youngs: "Della did you know donald was juggling your eggs showing them off to his band and dropped one aka Dewey?"

Della:"YOU WHAT?"

Supermickeyninjalady: Huey and Dewey, do you really think your youngest brother Louie is the evil triplet? I feel sorry for him that he hasn't had the awesome moments with your mom that you two have had. Do you think he's just misunderstood?

Huey:"Louie...are you misunderstood?"

Louie:*Nods*

Huey:"Awe, come here" *Hugs louie*

Faithcorry634: "Donald why did you pretend a watermelon was Mickey Mouse?"

Donald Duck:"WHO'S MICKEY MOUSE?!"

Faithcorry634: "penny it seems like you don't hate Della as much as you claimed. Why didn't you try harder to be nice in the first place"

Penumbra :"It's penumbra, and no I don't hate Della but I was defensive at first glance, I always am."

Della:"Its ok penny, you're good enough!"

Penny:"Good, can I leave now?"

Della:"No we still have-"

Penny:*Gone*

Della:"Dang it..."

Faithcorry634: "It is redwalllover28 btw."

Huey:"Welcome back!"

Faithcorry634 "Lena I think it was cool how you stood up to magica, think she'll bother you again?"

Lena:"I don't know, but she doesn't control me anymore and I know as long as I have Violet and Webby, I'm ok."

Webby:*Hugs lena*

Guest: "Della, since the invasion has penny playfully spared with you? and are you going to celebrate Donalds. return and victory with game night or pizza night?"

Della: "Well, I planned everything but then Donald fell asleep. He's such a dad."

Guest: "Scrooge, why don't you have a fountain with pep?"

Scrooge:"Do you have any idea how expensive that would be?"

Guest: Webby, "who do you admire more scrooge or della?"

Webby:"I've admired Scrooge longer so I'll say Scrooge, but I also admire Della a lot."

Guest: Della, how did you feel when you found out that Donald left to take care of the boys

Della:"I didn't take it very well, but I'm proud of him just the same."

Guest: "Scrooge, did you give glomgold his company back?"

Scrooge:*Grumbles* "I suppose I should, but I probably won't hehe".

Guest: "launchpad: are you going to ask penny on a date or get coffee or something?

Launchpad:"I did, we had a good time!"

Guest: "did you ever teach Donald or scrooge how to play that video game? if so what was the reaction?"

Della:"Donald played a few times when we were younger, Scrooge could never figure it out."

Guest: "Scrooge, how annoyed were you about wearing the Santa outfit?

Scrooge:"I don't want to talk about it."

Guest: "why not wear contacts instead of glasses?"

Scrooge:"It's part of my unique style"

Ideas: "You remember me, right?"

Huey:"Of course".

Ideas: "Who is the father of the triplets?

It's obvious that storks have nothing to do with this. Though that would have been a clever opportunity to make a good (mediocre) pun. I'm surprised Frank Angones hasn't though of that yet."

Della:"Am I suppose to answer this one?"

Huey:"I'd rather if you didn't but go ahead if you want."

Della:"Honestly, it doesn't really matter who their biological father is because Donald was the one who raised them, family isn't really about biology it's about making your own family with the people who cares about you most."

Ideas: "I also want to say hi to the version of the characters featured in this Fanfic. The official versions are the ones in the TV show.

This world is of your own creation.

I will be interested to see the answer to the amove question! I would like to see your take on it."

Author: "Awe that's sweet, thank you" 😊

CalvinFujii: "I have some:

Webby and Lena, what do you two see yourselves as in the future?"

Lena:"Future...that's a scary word. I don't like to think about it because my life has already changing dramatically and drastically".

Webby: "Same here, I know I have a bright future, whatever happens I'll be ok with, I'm prepared for anything".

CalvinFujii: "Scrooge, not to sound rude or impolite, but what is your true age? You look old enough to be in your 80s, yet you're still able to do things like a 40 or 50-year old."

Scrooge: "Age is just a number, I can barely keep track myself. Never let yer age stop ya from doing anything you want."

CalvinFujii: "Launchpad, I dare you to take Penumbra out on a date."

Launchpad: "I did! It was glorious but i unfortunately crash alone".

Della:*Rolls eyes*

CalvinFujii: "Beakley, have you heard about Jim Starling going quackers?"

Beakley:"I'm not surprised, you know how actors can be."

CalvinFujii: "Everyone, has there been any sightings of the rogue Jim Starling aka Negaduck?"

Huey, Della, Lena, Violey, Louie and Webby: "Who?"

Launchpad:"Not that I know of..."

Dewey:"I don't expect to hear from him anytime soon."

CalvinFujii: Webby, are you straight, bisexual, or lesbian?

Webby:"I uh- that's a very personal question...I haven't really made up my mind yet..Is that ok?"

Della:"Of course it is Webby".

CalvinFujii: "Beakley, how would you feel if I told you that Darkwing Duck wanted to recruit you to be his partner along with Launchpad?"

Beakley:"I'd politely reject".

Launchpad:"Ah come on mrs B, it could be fun".

Beakley:"Thank you launchpad but the answer is still no."

CalvinFujii: "Scrooge, who would you marry if you were still your nephew's age?"

Scrooge: "Bah! Ridiculous question!"

CalvinFujii: "Everyone, have you met Kit Cloudkicker, the Wuzzles, the Pete family, Max Geef, the Rescue Rangers, or Bonkers?"

Dewey:"No..."

Huey:"I've never heard of them."

Webby:"Well maybe one day!"

CalvinFujii: "Donald, have you proposed to Daisy yet?"

Dewey:"OoooOOoo who's Daisy?"

Webby:"Is she your girlfriend?"

Donald:"Next question!"

CalvinFujii: "Also Donald, what did you think about Della's husband when they first met?"

Donald:"husband?" *Turns to della* "How do I answer this?"

Della:"Uhh lets just say Donald...never...uhh"

Donald:"lets go ahead and skip this one too."

CalvinFujii: "Hue, Dew, and Lou, I dare both of you to ask out three of your crushes out on dates."

Huey:"What? Also the term 'both' means you're addressing two people, you mean to say 'All of you'."

Louie:"We're eleven, there are more important things we-"

Dewey:"Hold on, I got this"

*Leaves and grabs three cans of Crush soda*

Dewey: "There, lets go on a date."

CalvinFujii: "Launchpad, I dare you to write a Darkwing Duck/McDuck family crossover fan fiction."

Launchpad: "Done!"

* * *

Authors Note: I don't normally have notes but i have a few announcements,

1: I changed my username.

2: Ill have more time to write so hopefully ill update more.

and

3: I have a wattpad! Find me by the username nakesnotsnakes


	4. Chapter 4

Dewey:"I feel like it's been forever since we've done this."

Huey:"Yeah...longer then normal definitely."

Scrooge:"Well, let's get this over with."

Lena de Strange:

I have a question for Scrooge: Do you have a thing for Duckworth, and if so, would you ever tell him? (I ship these two like nuts, so that's why I'm asking. )

Scrooge:"No. and even if I did...he's dead so it wouldn't work out."

WheatOrWheatByProduct

Della: Did you know that Scrooge put Fethry in an underwater lab for 4 1/2 years without batting an eye.

Nov 10, 2019 c3

Della:"Doesn't surprise me to be honest."

Animefortin95

Della: What is your opinion on Gladstone perzonally? We know how Donald, the boys Webby,and Scrooge feel about him, but your the only main member of the family who hasn't given her opinion on him.

Della:"He's ok, I don't dislike her like Donald but I'm not as close to him as Fethry either."

Brightburn 2019

To Della: have you learnt about Donald using his anger to be used as protective instincts? If yes then why don't you do that too?

Della:"Everyone has their own strategy I guess...I don't think I could ever be like Donald- I prefer to do my own thing."

149

Pre-Animation Man

Huey, are you friends with Snorky from banana splits?

Huey:"No."

Everybody but Dewey, Louie, and Webby: roast every body in a harsh way

Scrooge:"Canaballism?"

Huey:"I don't want to be mean-"

Lena: "YOURE ALL NERDS!"

Scrooge, I gave you the best skills in baseball so now you are a pro mlb player

Scrooge: "Come again?"

Launchpad: I dare you to write, "I Love my Sisters" across your belly with a sharpie.

Launchpad:"Sorry- mr mcdee says I can't play with sharpies"

Lena: what is your all-time favorite NFL team?

Lena:in not really interested in sports."

Donald: Have you played video games before?

Donald:"As a kid...occasionally."

Guest

For Louie: Why is the moon lullaby so important to you? Is it a huge comfort and do you sing it?

Louie:"Well...yeah- kinda. Not that I'll admit to ever needing such comfort...but it's a nice song..."

Della:"Hugs Louie*

For Penumbra: Who is your favourite one of the duck triplets?

Penny:"The green one- it bothers me less."

For Della: Do you love Launchpad?

Della:"No? I mean- not in the way you're intending."

Gamelover41592

Hey guys what do you think of the friends you are going to meet in season 3 and basically becoming the Disney version the marvel cinematic universe?

Webby:"Huh. Never thought about it that way before..."

DEWEY:That's so cool!"

* * *

Author: Thank U guys for reading and for your patience, ill be continuing this as long as we still have questions. Also im adding boyd- hes so cute. stay healthy yall!


End file.
